Offered a New Life
by Maewolf
Summary: Closely kept secrets revieled, difficult choices must be made. Two old rivals must have one last battle...and only one will come out the winner...
1. Default Chapter

OFFERED A NEW LIFE  
  
Chapter 1 - The Challenge  
  
  
  
A dark haired young man quietly stalked down the dimly lit hall of the gym, he spotted the figure he was looking for at the end of the hall. As he got closer he could see the blue and purple dye in her black hair, he smiled evilly as he crept closer to her.  
  
"Well hello Wolf, it's been awhile since I last saw you." He sneered.  
  
The young woman turned to face the young man. "Whatever Daemon. What the hell do you want?!" Kaytana growled.  
  
"Easy there Wolf, I came to challenge you for the Karate world title, you stole from me!" he snapped.  
  
"I stole from you?! You never had the damn thing! And in case you forgot, I beat your ass fair and square! So face it Daemon not only did you lose, but you lost for a third time against a girl!" She yelled.  
  
"Hmph. Well that may be so, but this challenge will determine if you really do deserve the title of Karate world champion!  
  
"Daemon I've told you I'm through with the fights, and the tournaments! I have been for almost a year, not to mention I'm going to college now. So I'm not fighting you got it!"  
  
"Oh come on Wolf, what's one more fight, it can be our very last fight. You can go out with a bang! What do you say?"  
  
Kaytana narrowed her eyes at Daemon, she knew he was up to something he always was she just didn't know what. She also knew that if she didn't agree to this fight now, he'd find a way to threaten her into it.  
  
"FINE!" She growled frustrated.  
  
"Excellent! I knew you'd agree to fight me one last time! I'll let you have a month to train, I don't want to beat you to easily." Daemon said sarcastically as he began to walk away from her.  
  
"Oh and Wolf I hear you're REAL close with two of the toughest and biggest guys in the WWF…The Undertaker and Kane. I wonder what their reactions will be when they see you being beaten to a pulp." Daemon called over his shoulder.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tana screamed.  
  
Daemon slowly turned to face the Wolf again before answering her. "Oh I have my ways, you should know by know that I know everything about you Wolf! So once I found out about those two wrestlers being like big brothers to you, I decided I'd inform them about you, and I didn't want to be rude so I took the liberty of inviting them to our fight."  
  
With that, said Daemon turned and left the gym, leaving a very shocked and angry Wolf in the hallway.  
  
***  
  
Vince McMahon sat at his large oak desk reading over a letter that just arrived. He decided to read it before summoning the other individuals the letter was also addressed to.  
  
Vince was very confused as well as very interested at what the letter said, he quickly reached for the phone, and demanded to have all of the WWF superstars in his office right away.  
  
About twenty minutes later, all the WWF wrestlers were gathered in Vince's office/conference room. They were all seated around a large table, those in attendance were… The Undertaker, Kane, The Rock, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Lita, Edge, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Rob Van Dam, Booker T and Test.  
  
"All right everyone shut up and pay attention!" Vince yelled as some of the members began arguing.  
  
"I received this letter today, and it's brought up many questions, but it's also peeked my interest, and I'm thinking about possibly offering this individual a job here in the WWF. But we're not going there right now, first I'm going to read a bit of the letter to you."  
  
"…I have discovered that this young fighter named Kaytana, better known as the Wolf is very close with two of the wrestlers there, I believe their names are…The Undertaker and Kane. I heard just recently that she is scheduled to fight her long time rival Daemon in a month, and apparently, neither of these wrestlers knew about her karate history. I strongly believe that The Wolf will need as many people to encourage her as possible, seeing as how this is her very first competition in almost a year. So, I am inviting all of you to come cheer her on. The competition will be in New York, at the Town Square Arena, and she'll be training there for the next month you should maybe stop by and give her words of encouragement. I have been a huge fan of the Wolf's for a long time now, and I know that you may not believe me so I have send a tape of her last competition…The World Championship.  
  
Sincerely…Anonymous."  
  
Once Vince looked up from the letter, he noticed Kane looking at his brother, and Taker had a very surprised expression on his face.  
  
"It can't be…it can't be her…can it?" Taker whispered to his brother.  
  
Kane shrugged his shoulders in confusion.  
  
"So do you two know who this young woman is?" Vince asked.  
  
Kane nodded and Taker answered verbally. "Yeah we know her, we've known her since she was about fourteen. But we haven't seen her since she was sixteen, so it's been about six years. I can't figure out why she would keep this a secret though." The last sentence came out as a frustrated growl clearly showing Taker's confusion and frustration.  
  
"Well I suggest you two go see her while she's here in New York, you know we're performing around here for the next month, so that gives you all time to meet her. Now lets take a look at this video."  
  
***  
  
Kaytana stormed into her coach's office, and slammed the door closed behind her. Mike looked up from some papers he was looking over and sighed as he noticed how upset his student was.  
  
"Tana." He said in greeting. "I take it you ran into Daemon."  
  
"How'd you know?" she answered sarcastically.  
  
"Well because he came in here and told me what he was planning, you know challenging you to one last fight for the World Title. Not to mention we need to sign this form saying you've agreed to the match, and by your reaction here, I'm guessing he's managed to get you to agree."  
  
"Yeah he did, the jerk is giving me a month to train. Apparently, I have to train in New York, in the stadium where we're having the competition. And to make matters worse he's found out about Kane and Taker!!!"  
  
"Well if he tried to threaten their safety I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, I mean think about it Tana they're two of the toughest guys in the WWF, and big too, I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Mike offered.  
  
"I know that! I can handle him trying to threaten their safety because I know they can take care of themselves, but he didn't threaten them. He said he told them about me being the Wolf, and the Karate World Champion, and he decided to invite them to the fight!! I didn't want them to know, because you know how protective they are of me, they're gonna freak out…well Taker is anyway. Plus the less people who know about me being the Wolf the better…but no Daemon just had to tell them!" Tana cried as she flopped down in a chair opposite Mike.  
  
"Well I guess we're gonna have to try and deal with it then Tana, are you sure he'd really tell them? He could just be trying to get to ya, maybe he's using this as a distraction."  
  
"No you know Daemon as well as I do, if he's said he told them then he's told them. What am I going to do Mike? I'm not sure I can beat him again…"  
  
"Well don't worry about Kane and Taker right now, ok. We're going to concentrate on your training, because this fight is going to be even harder for you. Because not only is it your first fight in almost a year, but Daemon's chosen to fight you in freestyle. So you know there's no rules in that, which means you have to work your ass off this next month!"  
  
"WHAT! What do you mean I have to fight him freestyle?!" Tana yelled.  
  
"He's the challenger so he got to pick the style you two fight in. Don't worry Tana I know you can do this. Now let's go get packed we leave in five hours."  
  
***  
  
The next morning in New York…  
  
Tana slowly opened her eyes and groaned she turned her head to glance at the clock beside her hotel bed. 6:30am.  
  
"Tana come on hurry up and get your ass out of that bed! We have a lot of training to do!" Mike called as he continued to bang on her door.  
  
Tana threw her covers off and tiredly pulled herself out of bed, she stumbled over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Mike it's six thirty in the flippin' morning! Can't we start at like oh I don't know 8?!" Tana growled.  
  
"Nope, incase you have forgotten we only have the arena for a short while today, because the wrestlers have to run through some of their matches remember?"  
  
Upon seeing the Wolf's confused expression Mike sighed and quickly reminded her.  
  
"Today's Monday, so that means tonight is Raw, and it just happens to be taking place in this stadium tonight. So hurry up and get dressed you have ten minutes!" Mike said walking into her room and sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Great." She muttered as she grabbed her training clothes and walked into the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Lita walked into the hotel restaurant and looked around, she smiled as she spotted the Hardyz, Edge, The Rock, Austin, and RVD all sitting at one of the tables in the back. She noticed how Jeff, Matt and Edge were sitting in between the three other men, acting as the peacekeepers.  
  
As She walked towards their table, she noticed that she'd have to walk past the table Booker T and Test were sitting at, as she neared that table she veered off to her right to keep her distance from them. She sighed in relief as she finally stopped at her friend's table.  
  
"Hey guys." She greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Hey Lita, how are ya?" Matt said smiling at his girlfriend.  
  
"Pull up a chair, we haven't ordered yet." Edge offered.  
  
Jeff turned around in his chair and noticed that Kane and Taker were sitting at the table behind him; he smiled nervously as Taker looked at him.  
  
"Umm…Good mornin' guys, uh…would it be alright if we borrowed one of your chairs for Lita?" Jeff asked quietly.  
  
Taker didn't reply he just slightly nodded his head, and used his hand to gesture to the extra chairs at the end of their table.  
  
Lita slowly approached their table and took hold of one of the chairs, "Thank you."  
  
Kane and Taker both nodded to her.  
  
"So what's everyone doing after this?" Lita asked as she sat down.  
  
"Well I know that Vince is goin' down to the arena today to meet that girl, and I was thinking about going there to." Edge said not looking up from his menu.  
  
"Yeah I was thinkin' about going there to watch her train, plus we get the ring at 11 and I'm too tired to try and find something else to do for the next four hours." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"Well then I think I'll tag along with you guys if ya don't mind." She teased.  
  
***  
  
Vince was just about to enter the main stadium when he heard a bunch of footsteps approaching; he turned to see all of the WWF superstars. As it turns out, they all had the same idea.  
  
"Well I'm glad you all decided to come. Shall we?" He asked as he opened the doors to the backstage area.  
  
The group quietly walked down the hall towards the curtain, it appeared almost everything was all set up for Raw. As they got closer to the curtain, they could hear a man trying to encourage his student.  
  
***  
  
"Come on Wolf! You can hit harder than that!"  
  
Tana growled in frustration as she lunged at Mike, only to have his foot connect with her jaw.  
  
"What the Hell was That?! You should have been able to block that!" Mike yelled in surprise. He then smiled as he noticed the look she was giving him. "Come on lets try it again." He offered his hand to help her up.  
  
Tana gingerly took Mike's offered hand only to pull him into an attack. She quickly pulled him over her head, and managed to land a couple of punches before he could block them. Wolf quickly rolled out to the way and crouched into a ready position as she watched her coach slowly rise to his feet.  
  
"Nice work, I wasn't expecting that." Mike then turned to his right. "Hey" He greeted.  
  
***  
  
They all followed Vince through the curtain and down the ramp so they could continue to watch this young woman train.  
  
"That had to hurt!" Edge whispered to Jeff as they watched her go flying backwards after having her coach's foot connect with her jaw.  
  
"Yeah, and hopefully it wont leave a mark!" He said still watching the two in the ring.  
  
Taker and Kane both froze in mid stride down the ramp, as they caught their first glance of the young woman. She was clad in black pants that were a little loose but still showed the shape of her legs, and a tight black top. The brothers watched in shock as the petite girl managed to toss the older man over her head. They still had yet to see her face, all this time she had kept her back to all of them, and only the man who she was fighting with noticed all of them.  
  
"Hey" he greeted.  
  
Only then did Tana slowly turn to her left. She gasped as she saw the wrestlers she's been watching for the last year and a half. The Wolf let her gaze wonder over each of the wrestlers, her eyes widened in shock as her gaze finally landed on the two still frozen on the ramp.  
  
"Kaytana!" The Undertaker breathed. Kane remained silent as he continued to stare at the young woman in the ring. 'She's really matured and grown up…she's beautiful.'  
  
"TAKER, KANE!!" Tana yelled happily as she leapt over the top rope and ran up to the brothers of destruction.  
  
She ran up to Taker first and jumped into his open arms giggling as he lifted her up so she could wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
"How are ya darlin'?"  
  
"I'm good." She said as she kissed his check. Taker gently set her down and she turned to Kane.  
  
Everyone watched in shock as the big red machine slowly dropped to one knee and opened his arms to the girl, who happily stepped into his strong embrace.  
  
"I missed you Kane." She whispered in his ear, and then she placed a soft kiss on the side of his mask just as she did with Taker.  
  
"I've never seen Undertaker and Kane this…this…uh…human…"Matt said to no one in particular.  
  
"Yeah and you had all better just forget you ever saw this or I'll just have to personally erase it from your memories GOT IT?!" Taker growled.  
  
Everyone nodded not wanting to deal with the Undertaker's wrath right now.  
  
Taker then turned his attention back on Tana, who blushed at the attention she was receiving from the brothers. Both of them looked her over, taking notice of her new hair do, and her out fit.  
  
'The blue and purple hair is gonna take some gettin' use to.' Taker thought.  
  
"Well little one it looks like you've really grown up on us."  
  
Tana laughed. "Yeah it does seem to happen, I mean look at you two! I feel like a little hobbit, standing next to two giants…but that's how it's always been hasn't it?" She teased.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're just stuck at 5 feet 2 inches there little one."  
  
Tana turned and looked at her coach who was now standing next to Vince.  
  
"Did ya hear that he thinks I'm 5,2!"  
  
"Yeah but you're cheating with those damn shoes again." Mike shot back.  
  
"Hey he said it not me, I mean if they wanna think I'm taller then who am I to complain!"  
  
"Ok little one how tall are ya really?" Taker asked a little amused.  
  
"Umm…five feet." She mumbled.  
  
Kane titled his head to the side indicating he didn't hear her, he slipped a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes.  
  
Tana understood what Kane was asking, "I'm five feet."  
  
Booker T burst out laughing and cracking jokes at her. Tana whipped around and glared at him.  
  
"Careful Monkey boy or I just may use you as my practice dummy. You do have the personality, and brains to pull it off!" She hissed.  
  
Booker T stopped laughing when he heard her comments it was now Stone Cold who was laughing. The rest of the group tried there hardest to keep from laughing but they couldn't help smiling.  
  
'Yup same old Tana, she's still got that wild spirit, and don't mess with me attitude.'  
  
"Well everyone I'd like you to meet Kaytana. Kaytana this is Steve Austin, Matt, and Jeff Hardy, Lita, The Rock, Edge, Rob Van Dam, Test, Booker T, and Chris Jericho."  
  
Vince waited until after everyone shook hands, and said hello before he began talking again.  
  
"Tana I'd like to invite you and Mike to watch tonight's show, I have two ring side tickets for you if you'd like to come tonight."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, and of course I'll be there!" Tana said enthusiastically.  
  
*** 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Date

Chapter 2 - The Date  
  
Back at the hotel room, Tana was so excited about actually being able to watch RAW from the front row that she forgot about her impending match with Daemon; at least for a short while.  
  
The phone rings…  
  
"Hello" Tana said.  
  
"Umm, is this Kaytana? The young lady that was introduced to the WWF Superstars this afternoon?" asked the caller.  
  
"Yes it is, who is this?" inquired Tana.  
  
"Well, umm…it's Jeff Hardy. I was wondering if you might, umm, need a ride to the show this evening!"  
  
"You see I was going to be in that area and I thought that if you didn't have a ride, that maybe I could pick you up and we could go there together… and I could show you around backstage, of course, if you wanted to that is!" Jeff told Tana.  
  
Tana was shocked and didn't know what to think, after all this is the guy she has adored all of her life and now he is asking her out…sort of…  
  
"S..sure. That would be great. I was going to go with Mike but I will call him and tell him he has to go solo. Besides, I … umm… would love to go backstage with you…to umm, see what's back there…!!" stumbled Tana.  
  
"Great, then it's set. I will come by in about an hour and pick you up." He said.  
  
"Ok. Do you want me to meet you downstairs in the lobby?" asked Tana.  
  
"That's perfect. See you then" and Jeff hung up.  
  
'OH MY GOD, I AM GOING TO BE ALONE WITH JEFF HARDY' thought Tana.   
  
***  
  
Back at Jeff's hotel  
  
Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Jeff thought out load.  
  
"Did you say something dear Brother?" asked Matt  
  
"Pardon?" asked Jeff  
"I said, did you say something. Like perhaps how easy it was for you to pick up a total stranger, invited her into your vehicle and then offer to take her for a tour of the WWF backstage?" teased Matt  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Jeff. "There is something about her that peaks my interest. I am just trying to get to know her. You never know, she could be working with us someday. You know Vince, if he likes something, he will stop at nothing to acquire it" remarked Jeff  
  
"Well, that would really make it easy for you then wouldn't it?" questioned Matt.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Jeff  
  
"I was just thinking that your 'getting to know her' would help bring you out of your shell a little. Help put a smile on your face and maybe help get you out of this room so that Lita and I can spend some time together!" Matt said.  
  
"Whatever. I am going to take a shower and then I will be leaving. So call Lita and spend some time with her when I am gone" snapped Jeff.  
  
Matt laughed.  
  
***  
  
"I am telling you Linda, this girl has some really amazing moves" reported Vince.  
  
"So what are you telling me Vince, that we should consider offering her a job with the WWF, without even knowing her" asked Linda  
  
"No, that is not what I am saying. What I want is for you to attend RAW tonight and meet her. Then you tell me what you think. She will be training all this month, here in New York and I thought that we could go together and check out her style" replied Vince  
  
"All right, if you think it is worth the time. But you do know that you will have to speak to Ric Flair about this as well" reminded Linda  
  
"Ya I know, but I don't think that Ric will mind. After all he did invite Booker T and Lance Storm back without consulting me about it, so this should be the same thing" remarked Vince.  
  
"Besides, if she turns out to be as good as I think she is, we could introduce her with Hunter as a new storyline. Get our dear darling Stephanie out of this business once and for all and introduce Kaytana, aka The Wolf as HHH's new love interest" suggested Vince.  
  
"One step at a time Vince, one step at a time. Let me meet this girl first and then we will see what happens from there" reminded Linda  
***  
  
Kaytana's Room  
  
Kaytana was pacing her room and checking her watch every minute that passed.   
  
'Ten more minutes' she told herself  
  
Tana checked herself in the mirror one last time and then headed for the lobby.  
  
In the Lobby  
  
"Good Evening Ms. Wolf" replied the doorman. "Shall I call you a cab?" he asked.  
  
"No thank you. I am waiting for my ride. He should be here soon" she told him  
  
In Jeff's Car  
  
"Come on, come on all ready. God damned New York traffic. Just my luck, late for my first date with Tana. This is really going to go over well. Nice job Jeff" he told himself.  
  
Back in the Lobby  
  
Tana checked her watch again. Jeff was 15 minutes late and she was starting to think that maybe she dreamt that Jeff was picking her up. That it was all just wishful thinking, when she noticed the sleek, shiny, black convertible round the corner and stop in front of the hotel.  
  
"Sorry Tana. I know this is going to sound really lame, but I was stuck in traffic" apologized Jeff.  
  
"That's ok, so long as you made it, that's all that matters" reassured Tana  
  
Jeff took her by the arm and led her to his car. He opened to door for her and helped her inside. He raced around to the driver's side and got it.   
  
"Ready?" he asked  
  
"Yup" replied Tana (oh that was a great reply) she told herself. Tana sat fiddling with her hair not know what to say.   
  
"You getting nervous for your fight with Daemon?" asked Jeff  
  
"I guess. I am going to kick his ass all over New York!" teased Tana  
  
"Well, from what I saw today, I don't doubt it!" replied Jeff  
"So how long are you in New York for?" asked Jeff  
  
"Well, Mike says that we are here for the month so I can train and then I guess it will be home for me" she told Jeff  
  
"And where might home be?" inquired Jeff  
  
"Ottawa, Ontario, Canada" she proudly told him  
  
"You're Canadian?" he asked  
  
"Is that a problem?" asked Tana  
  
"Well, no, so long as you are not an egomaniac like Y2J!" teased Jeff.  
  
"Actually, I am just teasing. I like Canada. I have to say, the Ottawa fans are the loudest and best fans we have"  
  
"You got that right!" she teased back  
  
"Oh, by the way, I hope you don't mind but I asked Edge if he would meet us there tonight as well. He really wanted to meet you and was curious whether or not that kick to the face today left a mark" informed Jeff  
  
"Really? That's cool. I really like Edge. I think he is an awesome wrestler" remarked Tana  
  
'Oh good job Jeff! She likes Edge…stupid, stupid, stupid' he scolded himself.  
  
Tana could tell by the look on Jeff's face that she had said something wrong.  
  
"Is everything ok Jeff?" she asked. 'I hope he doesn't think I like Edge that way'  
  
"I am really glad you invited me tonight. I have admired your style for so long. You are totally extreme. Perhaps you can teach me some of your moves? That way I can use them on Daemon and he won't know what hit him" Tana said, hoping to make Jeff feel better.  
  
"Sure, if you would like. But I do have to tell you, that if you want to learn some great moves, that you should hook up with Lita. I would be afraid of hurting you" he teased  
  
"I wouldn't mind that…" replied Tana "I mean, having you show me some of your moves that is… your wrestling moves" 'and whatever other moves you want to try on me' she thought to herself.  
  
"Actually, what I would really love to learn is the Swanton Bomb" she told him  
'Oh I'll give you the Swanton Bomb all right' he thought to himself.  
  
"The Swanton Bomb is very dangerous and if you don't do it properly you can really hurt yourself or me" Jeff reminded her  
  
"Well I guess we will have to practice until we get it right" she told him  
  
"I guess so" he said  
  
They were pulling into the underground parking lot when they noticed Taker and Kane waiting at the entrance for them.  
  
"Hey Tana. Glad you came tonight" said the Undertaker  
  
"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss this. I rarely get to see you guys fight. Besides, I get to see all you half-naked, shiny, glistening, hot sexy men work up a sweat right in front of me" she teased the Taker.  
  
"Well I will have to make sure we do a good job" he teased her back  
  
"Hey, Hardy, what the hell are you doing with Tana?" asked Kane  
  
"You better not try anything with her or I will personally see to your demise" growled the Undertaker.   
  
Tana rolled her eyes and grabbed Jeff's arm tugging him away from the Brothers of Destruction and the makers of her embarrassment. As she passed by the Brothers she growled at them and told them she would deal with them later.  
  
When Tana and Jeff got out of sight, the Undertaker and Kane broke into hysterical laughter. "I think we scared that poor boy half to death" remarked the Undertaker.   
  
"Yeah, but I don't think that Tana liked it too much. Did you see the look she shot us? Now that is some serious anger. She's going to kick our asses for that one brother!" teased Kane.  
  
"Don't take what the Undertaker and Kane said to seriously" Tana told Jeff. "They are like my big and I mean very big brothers and they just don't want to see me get hurt or used by anyone. Plus they LOVE to embarrass me whenever they get the chance. You just so happen to be the one with me."  
  
"No worries, I am used to those two. They are always kidding around" Jeff assured her.  
  
"I have to stop by my dressing room and drop off this bag and then I will show you around. Is that ok?" Jeff told Tana.  
  
"Sure" she said  
  
As they were approaching the Extreme Team's Locker room, Jeff noticed that there was a large group of people standing outside his door.  
  
"Great!" remarked Jeff  
  
"Who is all that?" asked Kaytana  
  
"Oh that would be EVERYBODY!" he replied  
  
"Do you always get everyone outside your locker room?" asked Tana  
  
"Only when I am with a beautiful girl!" Jeff teased  
  
"You know how you said that The Undertaker and Kane always take advantage of embarrassing you whenever they can, well these guys are the same way. They always tease me. So get ready because it will be coming your way too" he warned Tana  
  
As they got closer, Kaytana noticed that Lita was trying to push her way through the crowd of people.   
  
"BACK OFF, BACK OFF" yelled Lita  
  
"Don't you overgrown children have something better to do with your time then embarrass Jeff. Go practise or something, just get out of here" she warned everyone.  
  
As the group of men slowly broke up, Kaytana could hear them grumbling about Lita being a party pooper and always ruining their fun.  
  
"Thanks Lita, I owe you" remarked Jeff  
  
"Yeah well I will find a way for you to pay me back" she teased Jeff  
  
Kaytana and Lita were talking so Jeff decided to drop off his bag so that he could show Kaytana around. When he entered his dressing room, he noticed that Matt was sitting on the bench and he looked like he was waiting for him.  
  
"Hey bro, what's up?" asked Jeff  
  
"Well, it's about time you got here. I have been waiting for over an hour for you. Where the hell were you?" Matt asked him.  
  
"In case you have forgotten, we are the first guys out tonight and we barely rehearsed our moves. You do want this night to be good don't you? Christ you are always so caught up in yourself, you don't think of others" scowled Matt.  
"What the hell is your problem?" asked Jeff  
  
"For your information, I was picking up Kaytana, in case you forgot. As for always thinking about myself, fuck you! You need to chill out a bit. Get off my back and relax. We have been over and over our parts for tonight's show, so stop worrying" Jeff told his brother.  
  
At that, Matt started laughing. "Wow, she has already gotten to you, hey little brother!" teased Matt.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Jeff  
  
"Normally, I get into character as soon as you walk through that door and we get revved up and ready for the match and usually you do to, but tonight, mm mm, you are a very distracted, love struck individual!" teased Matt  
  
Jeff just tossed a look at his brother and left the room.  
  
When he got out into the hall, there was no one there. Kaytana and Lita were both gone. Jeff decided to check around and see if perhaps Lita had taken it upon herself to show Kaytana around instead.  
  
As Jeff was approaching Test's locker room, he could hear Lita giving hell to Test.  
  
"You are the biggest ass I have ever met" she told Test  
  
"Come on baby, you know you can't resist this body. Just look at it! It is so much better than Jeff's" he was saying to Kaytana  
  
"You know what Test, you're right, you do have a very nice body. But perhaps you should consider TONING!! As for Jeff's body, he is finely sculpted and by far a much better person than you will ever be. Come down Test, the air up there is clouding your senses!" Kaytana told Test "Besides, if I had to choose between watching you and Jeff without your shirts on, Jeff would win hands down!"  
  
Jeff stopped dead in his tracks when he heard what Test had said to Kaytana. He was getting furious with him, until he heard what Kaytana had said about him. 'Finely sculpted' he thought.   
  
"There you are" said Jeff as he caught up to Kaytana and Lita.  
  
"Sorry Jeff, I just wanted to show Kaytana around. I should have waited for you, but she was so great to talk to that I didn't want to give her up yet. Sure beats any of these bimbos around here" she told Jeff  
  
"That's fine. Listen Kaytana, if you want to continue on with Lita, I understand," he told Tana  
  
"Lita, I hope you don't mind, but I came here with Jeff with the promise that he would show me around and it would be rude of me to change that" she told Lita  
  
"She's all yours Jeff, go easy!" she teased  
  
"Are you sure?" Jeff asked Kaytana  
  
"100%"   
  
"Well then, let's go. We have just a little under an hour to show you around before I have to entertain the fans!"   
  
With ten minutes to spare before RAW started, Jeff handed Kaytana over to Mike and headed backstage, with the promise that they would hook up after the show.  
  
RAW is WAR  
  
With the lights blazing and the cameras rolling, the theme song "No Chance in Hell" could be heard over the screaming fans. The curtains opened and out walked Vince McMahon, making his way to the ring.  
  
The fans were divided in their love for the Co-owner of the WWF. Half were cheering and half were booing.  
  
Vince steps into the ring and the crowd goes quiet.  
  
"Before we start the show"  
  
"WHAT?" comes from the crowd  
  
"I said, before we start the show…" Vince tried again  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Cut that out" he warns the crowd. "You know I hate that word"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"As you all know…"  
  
"WHAT?" the fans ask  
  
"I said, as you all know, HHH will be returning next month…"  
The crowd goes insane. They start chanting HHH's name.  
  
"I can promise you that with the return of HHH, there will be a few surprises…"  
  
"WHAT?" the fans ask  
  
"Now, my backstabbing, malicious daughter, Stephanie McMahon Helmsley has been trying to convince my partner, Ric Flair to take her under his wing so that they can screw me…"  
  
"WHAT?" the fans ask  
  
"Well, I have news for her, HHH will be returning without her…"  
  
"WHAT?" the fans ask  
  
"That's all I will tell you for now, but keep in mind that things are really going to change around here with his return…"  
  
"WHAT?" the fans ask  
  
Vince puts down the microphone and leaves the ring.  
  
***  
  
After RAW  
  
"So what did you think?" asked Jeff  
  
"That was soooooo great! Oh my God, you guys are awesome!" gasped Kaytana  
  
"Watching you on TV and then seeing it in person is so much better!"  
  
"I am glad you enjoyed yourself. Listen, I was thinking, would you like to grab a bite to eat and something to drink before I take you back to your hotel room?" asked Jeff  
  
Before Kaytana could answer Vince and Linda McMahon interrupted them.  
  
"Kaytana, I would like you to meet my wife, Linda" Vince introduces  
  
"Please to meet you" Kaytana says  
  
"Vince tells me that you are here training for a Karate tournament with your nemesis Daemon" remarks Linda  
  
"Vince and I would like to come by tomorrow and watch you train, would that be all right with you?" Linda asked Tana  
  
"I don't have a problem with that" Kaytana assured them.  
  
"Great, then we will see you tomorrow" Linda and Vince turned and left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kaytana asked Jeff.  
  
"I have no idea" he told her.  
  
"Are you ready to go before we get interrupted again?" Jeff asked Kaytana  
  
Jeff reached out and took Kaytana's hand and headed for the exit.   
  
"Hold up guys" yelled Matt and Lita  
  
'Shit' thought Kaytana. 'All I want is to be alone with this guy and no one will leave us alone'  
  
"Where are you guys off to?" asked Matt  
  
"We were just heading out for a "quiet" dinner for two" Jeff informed his brother, hoping he got the hint that they wanted to be alone.  
  
"A quiet dinner for two huh?" asked Lita. "I guess that means you don't want company" she teased  
  
"I don't want to be rude you two, but I am in town for a month and you will be here for the next week, so can the 4 of us hook up sometime this week. I would really like to spend time alone with just Jeff tonight. He has gone to such lengths to show me around that I think it would only be fair that we finish our "date" alone." Kaytana informed Matt and Lita.  
  
Lita grabbed Matt by the arm and told him that she had a few ideas on how they could spend their night "alone". Matt smiled and wished his brother success and happiness and left with Lita.  
  
"My brother is so weird!" Jeff told Kaytana.   
  
"You think he is weird, wait until you meet my family, especially my aunt. Now that is weird!" she told Jeff.  
  
They walked hand in hand out the door …  
  
*** 


	3. Chapter 3 - Training

Chapter Three - Training  
  
"Come on Kaytana, why must you always give me such a hard time?" asked Mike from the other side of the door.  
  
"Keep your pants on, I'm ready!" Kaytana opened the door and to Mike's surprise she was ready.  
  
"Let's get this day over with" hissed Kaytana  
  
"Did you have a good time last night?" Mike asked Kaytana  
  
"Let's stay focused shall we?!" Kaytana replied  
  
"We are here to do training, not talk about my love life!" she informed him  
  
"Actually, I was referring to RAW is WAR. I didn't realize you had a love life!" he told her.  
  
"Oh, well…still…stay focused. I need a clear head to train!" Kaytana reminded Mike as they entered Madison Square Gardens. Kaytana thought to herself 'how am I suppose to concentrate after being here last night with JEFF HARDY!!'  
  
As they neared the ring, Kaytana noticed that there were already people sitting around the ring waiting to watch her train. The first person she noticed was the Undertaker and his brother Kane was sitting beside him.  
  
"Kick some ass kid," yelled the Undertaker  
  
Kaytana stepped over the ropes and entered her new world, the world of professional Karate. Everything around her made no difference, her only concern was the person she was about to fight… RVD??.  
  
"There must be some mistake. I am supposed to be training with Mike, what are you doing in the ring?" Kaytana asked Rob Van Dam a little confused.  
  
"Since I know martial arts and have trained in it most of my life, Mike thought that I would be a better person to train with than him. Besides, I am RVD and I am going to kick your ass!" he teased her  
  
"We'll see about that!" she warned him as she lunged forward and knocked his feet out from underneath him, sending RVD flying backwards onto his back.  
  
"You go girl," yelled Kane  
  
"So you want to play dirty!" said RVD  
They fought back and forth between each other, taking each other down and knocking each other around when RVD jump kicked and knocked Kaytana to the ground. He jumped onto the corner of the turnbuckle and was about to finish her off with the Five Star Frog Splash. He got into his crouched position and jumped…  
  
Kaytana knew what he was about to do and thought she would show him once and for all who was the better champion. Just as RVD jumped, Kaytana flipped herself backwards over her head, catching RVD in the midsection with her feet, sending him flying and landed on her feet to watch him sprawl out in the corner opposite the one he leapt from.  
  
Her spectators were going crazy. It was as that point when Kaytana actually noticed who was in attendance. Sitting in the front beside Vince and Linda was Jeff. He had told her last night, when he dropped her off that he wouldn't be able to make it today because he had things to do…  
  
RVD was starting to get to his feet and was a bit disoriented when Kaytana jumped to the corner turnbuckle and administered the Swanton Bomb to RVD and landing it perfectly, sending RVD to the mat again. Kaytana winked at Jeff and received a 2 thumbs up from him.   
  
Taker and Kane were on their feet applauding her performance. The rest of the spectators followed suit and before she knew it, everyone was applauding.  
  
Vince and Linda got up and entered the ring to shake her hand. She could tell that she had made a good impression by the look on his face. As for Linda, she couldn't read her at all.  
  
"That was some impressive work you did just now!" Linda informed her.  
  
"If you have a minute after you get cleaned up, Vince and I would like to speak with you" Linda glanced over her shoulder at Mike… "alone".  
  
"Sure, give me about 15 minutes and I will meet you in the conference room". Kaytana got out of the ring and was immediately submerged in a bear hug from the Undertaker.   
  
"Put me down. I am all sweaty…yuck…you are sick man…" she teased him. "Let me grab a shower and then we will get together later, ok?" she asked.  
  
Kaytana grabbed her sweat towel and headed towards her dressing room. She didn't realize that she was being followed until she reached for the doorknob and was pulled backwards into an embrace.  
  
"Taker, I told you I need a shower…" she said turning around to face him.  
  
"You're not the Undertaker!" she informed her assailant.  
  
"No, I am better than him. Besides, I just wanted to tell you how great you were out there. You landed that Swanton Bomb perfectly," she was told.  
  
"What can I say, I had a great teacher," she said.  
  
"Well, you better go get that shower" Jeff told her. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead and then turned and walked back to where he had come from.  
  
*** 


	4. Chapter 4 - The Meeting

Chapter Four - The Meeting  
  
Kaytana was just leaving her dressing room when the Undertaker caught up to her.  
  
"Well kid, you ready?" he asked her  
  
"Ready for what?" Kaytana asked.  
  
"You did say that once you showered that we would get together. So I thought…" the Undertaker paused when he saw the look her Kaytana's face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No, it is just that I have to go and meet with Mr. And Mrs. McMahon so I can't go anywhere with you right now. I hope you understand," she explained.  
  
"Hey, who am I to get in the way of the boss man. If you don't have any plans for later, give me a call and we can hook up," he told her.  
  
"Thanks Taker for understanding. I will call you later." Kaytana left the Undertaker and headed for the Conference Room.  
  
  
Kaytana reached the Conference Room and went in to meet with the McMahon's. Vince and Linda were deep in conversation and didn't hear her come in.  
  
"I am telling you Linda, this girl has the potential to be the next WWF Superstar!" Vince told his wife.  
  
"Humph…" disturbed Kaytana. "You two wanted to see me?" she asked.  
  
"Please sit down" Vince told her as he held out a chair for her. "Thank you for meeting with us. We won't take too much of your time. We just wanted to ask you a few questions, and if your answers are what we like to hear, then we may be in a position to make you an offer" Vince explained.  
  
"Sorry, I am a little confused." Kaytana told them.  
  
"Let me try and explain" said Linda. "Vince came to me after he saw you training with your coach, Mike. He told me that he thought that you had great finesse and style and that I should come here today and see for myself." Linda explained.  
  
"After having the opportunity to witness for myself your karate techniques, I have to agree with Vince that I think you have great style and finesse. What we would like to know is what your future aspirations are, after this tournament?" Linda inquired.  
  
"To be honest, I haven't really had the opportunity to think about that. I am enrolled in college as an animator, however, I am taking a risk entering this tournament because if I get injured in any way, then I will not be able to continue with my schooling and will have no other choice but to find a different profession. Do you mind if I ask why you are interested in my future aspirations?" Kaytana was curious to find out why the McMahon's would even care. They don't know her.  
  
It was Vince's turn to reply. "Kaytana, I am going to be very honest with you. I like what I saw out there today. I think you have a lot of potential to work in this business."  
  
"To work in what business?" asked Kaytana. "I am only fighting in this tournament to settle an old score once and for all. I have given up fighting in tournaments and for championships. I have done all I can and don't think that there is anywhere else I can go at this point."  
  
"I have to tell you that I don't agree with that." Vince explained. "Both Linda and I think that you still have an opportunity to put your skills to work for you and be able to achieve even more success than what you already have."  
  
"I appreciate the fact that you think I have the skills to do whatever it is you think I can do, but I still don't understand…" Kaytana was trying to figure out what it was that the McMahon's were getting at.  
  
"Kaytana, I want to make you an offer." Linda told her. "We think that you have the talent to be the next WWF Superstar. We think that with you skills and experience that you can bring a whole new era into the WWF and become a loved entertainer, next to the Rock, Stone Cold and the rest of them."  
  
"Hold on. You're telling me that you want me to become a wrestler? I don't know anything about entertaining an audience. I only know how to get into that ring, zone out everything around me and concentrate on what is at hand and that is defeating my opponent." She tried to explain.  
  
"I beg to differ." Vince told her. "You see, before I saw you in person, I had the opportunity to watch you on videotape." Vince saw the puzzled look on Kaytana's face and tried to explain further. "I received a videotape and an anonymous letter from someone explaining that you were competing at this tournament and that the person who sent that to me thought that you might need some support from all of us here at the WWF. After having the chance to sit and watch you perform, I was captivated. I was lost in the show. You see Kaytana, you entertained me and that is hard to do. I was so impressed with what I witnessed on that videotape, that I had to meet you in person and see first hand what you were all about."  
  
Vince stopped and looked at Kaytana. She was trying to absorb everything she just heard.  
  
"Kaytana, here is what I would like to offer you" Linda interrupted her thoughts. "If you win the challenge with Daemon, Vince and I would like for you to come and work for us. We will promote you so the fans know who you are. We will teach you the fine art of sports entertainment. We will leave you in the hands of our capable wrestlers to train you how to do the moves and make it work. We will make our next WWF Superstar."  
  
Kaytana didn't know what to say. They wanted to make her a WWF Superstar. 'She's gotta be dreaming' she thought. Things like this just don't fall into her lap.   
  
"Let me get this straight" Kaytana said, trying to make sense of what she was just told. "You want to make me a WWF Superstar. You don't even know me. You have no idea what I am all about. You said that if I win the challenge that you will offer me this, what if I don't win?" Kaytana needed to know.  
  
Vince and Linda both looked at each other. Finally, Vince stood up and came to stand beside her. "Kaytana, I have no doubt in my mind that you will win this tournament. But, if you do lose..." Vince glanced at Linda… "then the offer is no longer on the table."  
  
"I believe you have some thinking to do Kaytana. You don't have to make a decision right now, spend some time with our "family". We are in New York for the next week. After you have had the chance to spend time with them, then come back to us and give us your decision. But remember, this is an offer only if you win the championship."  
  
"I appreciate you giving me time to think about this but I don't think I can make that kind of a decision in only a week. Can I give you my decision after my match with Daemon?" Kaytana asked.  
  
Vince and Linda considered what Kaytana had just offered and both agreed that she could give them her decision after her match with Daemon.  
  
***  
  
Kaytana was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Jeff come up behind her. When he spoke her name, she just about jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Kaytana!" called Jeff. When Jeff saw that he had scared her, he apologized. "Gee Tana, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Is everything all right? You look so lost in space right now. How did things go with the McMahon's?"  
  
"They offered me a job!" she explained to Jeff.  
  
"That's GREAT!" Jeff was so excited at the thought of being able to see Kaytana on a daily basis; he didn't give a thought that this might not be what she wanted.  
  
"GREAT????? How can you say that?? This is aweful. I can't be a WWF Superstar. I can't entertain. God Jeff, I can't even wrestle!!" Kaytana started to cry.  
  
Jeff pulled Kaytana into his arms to confirm her and realized what a great fit she was to him. "Kaytana, please don't cry. I hate when girls cry because I don't know what to do!" he explained.  
  
Kaytana lifted her head off his chest and looked at him. "I'm sorry, it's just that…it is a great offer but…it is only good if I win my match. I can't even think about it right now. I have to concentrate on getting to the tournament first, considering I didn't want to do this in the first place. Now this…oh Jeff, I don't know what I should do."   
  
"Ok, let's forget about it for now. How about we catch a movie. A nice quiet place where you can get lost in someone else's life besides your own?" he offered.  
  
"Jeff that sounds wonderful, but I promised to hang out with the Undertaker this evening. When all I really want to do is go back to my hotel room, order a gallon of ice cream and go to bed!"   
  
"I have a solution then. You call the Undertaker, tell him you are tired and want to get to bed early because you have to train in the morning. I will take you back to your hotel room, order some room service for you … minus the ice cream because you won't be able to move tomorrow if you eat the whole gallon, run you a hot bath, give you a foot massage and then tuck you into bed!" Jeff offered.  
  
"You would do that for me? I won't be very good company. The Undertaker is going to be so pissed at me for not spending time with him. I have already been in New York for three days and haven't spent any time with him." Kaytana explained.  
  
"Kaytana, trust me, the Undertaker will understand. There is always tomorrow you know. The week isn't over yet. Make your plans for tomorrow after you have trained and then he will be happy and everyone wins!" Jeff told her.  
  
"Ok, that's a deal. I will call him. You sure about that ice cream?" she teased.  
  
"First things first, call the Taker and then we will get you back to some kind of calm, OK?" urged Jeff.  
"OK. I will be right back. I am going to use the phone in the conference room." Kaytana told him as she headed down the hall.  
  
Meanwhile Jeff was trying to find ways to convince Kaytana to accept Vince's offer. He just had to find a way to keep her in his life, whether on a business or personal level. He just had to.  
  
***  
  
Back at Kaytana's Hotel Room  
  
"Yes, this is Jeff Hardy calling from room 1225, can you please send up two of the house's specials for this evening? Also, can you please send a bottle of wine? Spare no expense please. Yes, thank you" Jeff was just hanging up the phone when Kaytana came in from the sitting room.  
  
"I hope you don't mind but I ordered room service for the two of us!" Jeff explained to Kaytana, who had just changed into some sweat pants and T-Shirt. Jeff couldn't help but notice how the t-shirt molded her body.   
  
"It's going to be a while, so how about that nice hot bath I promised you?" Jeff asked, not sure if he could handle seeing her with less on.  
  
Kaytana looked at Jeff and realized that he looked different some how. "Jeff, is everything ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yes…why?" he wanted to know.  
  
"No reason. I just thought that you looked a bit preoccupied, that's all. Are you uncomfortable being in my hotel room?" Kaytana felt like testing the waters a bit more. "Are you ok with have a quiet intimate dinner with me, here, alone, in my hotel room?"  
  
Jeff knew what she was up to but decided to play along anyways. "Kaytana, the rest of the world could cease to exist but as long as I am with you, I don't care."  
  
'Oh he's good' Kaytana thought.   
  
"In that case, do you care to join me in that hot bath!" Kaytana challenged.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jeff wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. "What did you say?" he asked again.  
  
"Mr. Extreme, you heard me. I asked you if you wanted to join me in that hot bath!" she challenged again.  
  
"I…I…umm…"  
"Jeff Hardy, you are the funniest" Kaytana was in hysterics. She couldn't stop laughing. The look on his face was priceless.   
  
"Jeff…hahahaha….I…hahahaha….I was kidding. I just wanted to see your reaction. I got what I wanted….hahahahaha!" she laughed.  
  
"Did you now." Before Kaytana could do anything, Jeff had trampled her to the floor and had submitted her to the tickler.  
  
"Ok…OK…I'm sorry….Oh please stop….I hate being tickled…" Kaytana gasped between laughs.  
  
Jeff finally stood up, offered to help her up. Kaytana reached for his hand and in one quick movement, Jeff was flying through the air and landed on the bed.  
  
"That will teach you to mess with me!" Kaytana teased.  
  
"That was very good. I wasn't expecting that. Thank God the bed was here to break my fall, otherwise that would have hurt!" He countered.  
  
Just then, someone was knocking on the door.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" asked Kaytana.  
  
"Yes, it's room service"  
  
Kaytana opened the door and allowed the waiter to enter; pushing the trolley in front of him with their dinner under two silver domes.  
  
"Thank you" Kaytana said, offering a tip. Before the waiter could accept it, Jeff had intercepted the offer, paid the waiter and told him that he would pay the bill when he left this evening.  
  
"Shall we?" asked Jeff as he pulled out the chair for Kaytana to sit.  
  
"Jeff, I'm a little worried about the tournament!" Kaytana confessed.  
  
"Why, you're great. I don't think that you will have to worry about anything" Jeff told her.  
  
"It's not the performing that I am worried about, it Daemon. He will stop at nothing to win this. Just before his last match, he hired some goons to rough up his opponent. I am afraid he might do the same thing to me." Kaytana was concerned for her safety and wanted to make Jeff understand. "Jeff, I know that I can take care of Daemon, I beat him before. He isn't that great, he just cheats!"  
  
"Well, tell you what. You leave that up to me and you worry about the training. With all of us to protect you, nothing can happen. So don't worry. I would even sacrifice myself to be your personal bodyguard." Jeff joked with her to make her feel better.  
  
"Sacrifice??" she asked  
  
"Just eat before your food gets cold!" he teased back.  
  
***  
  
Vince's Office  
  
"Linda, I've been thinking. What if we offer to host the Karate World Championship during one of our Pay-Per-Views. That way, the fans get to see Kaytana in action as well as give her some exposure to the millions of viewers." Vince suggested to Linda.  
  
"Vince, that is a wonderful idea. You set it up and I will talk to Mike and let him know. We will also have to get a hold of Daemon's coach and let him know." Linda told him  
  
Two days before the Championship  
  
"Kaytana you are not focusing today. What is the problem?!" asked Mike.   
  
"I guess I just have a lot on my mind Mike, I am sorry. Can we just take a break for a minute? I need to go to my dressing room. I will be right back." Kaytana was having a hard time focusing today. She was preoccupied with her conversation she had with Jeff about Daemon. She didn't trust him one bit. She will have to keep her eyes open.  
  
Kaytana was heading to her dressing room when Linda approached her. "Kaytana, can I have a few minutes?" she asked.  
  
"Sure Mrs. McMahon." She replied  
  
"Please call me Linda. Vince and I were just talking and we wanted to pass something by you. How would you feel about the tournament being broadcasted during one of our Pay-Per-View events? It will give you exposure to the public and it will also give the WWF Superstars the opportunity to come and cheer you on. What do you think?" Linda offered to Kaytana.  
  
"If you think it's a good idea, then I am fine with it. But you will have to double check with Mike and Daemon's coach Stan," advised Kaytana.  
  
Linda told her she would take care of everything and headed for the ring to speak with Mike.  
  
In her dressing room, Kaytana couldn't shake the feeling that Daemon was going to try something with her to win this Championship.   
  
Kaytana decided that in order to feel better, she needed to speak to her life force, her aunt.  
  
Kaytana picked up the phone and dialed. After the second ring, she heard the all to familiar hello…  
  
"Hello?" asked the young child  
  
"Hey B how are you?" Kaytana asked.  
  
"KAYTANA!! Mom, it's Kaytana on the phone. When are you coming home? I really miss you!" her young cousin told her.  
  
"Soon bud, is your mom around? I really need to speak to her!" she told her cousin.  
  
"Hello Tana, how are you? What's wrong? You only call when something is bothering you. You are supposed to be training, what's up?" asked her concerned aunt.  
  
"I'm OK Aunt Christy. I just have a really bad feeling that Daemon is up to something and I wanted to have you reassure me that I will be fine. You know, like you always do," she told her aunt, concerned.  
  
"Tana, do you want me to come to New York, just to make sure that no one messes with you?" asked her aunt.  
  
"Oh Aunt Christy, would you?" asked Kaytana.   
  
"I have some news for you." Kaytana went on to tell her aunt about the offer from the McMahons.  
  
"I am telling you the truth, they offered me a job as a WWF Superstar! But I don't know what to do. You have to help me!" Kaytana told her aunt.  
  
"I am going to pack a bag and head to the airport. I should be there in the next 2 hours." Kaytana's aunt told her.  
  
Kaytana thanked her aunt and hung up. She got up and headed for the door when someone came rushing through, knocking Kaytana to the ground.  
  
"What the…?" Kaytana never had a chance to finish before she was struck across the face. Kaytana tried to get to her feet when she was knocked over the head and sent into unconsciousness.  
  
"Tana, Tana, answer me, Oh God please answer me. You can't do this, you have to wake up, please don't do this…" begged Jeff. He was heading for Kaytana's dressing room when he heard her scream. He knew he shouldn't have let her go alone. If only he had come sooner.  
  
Slowly, Kaytana opened her eyes. Everything was a blur and she couldn't make out anything. She closed her eyes again and tried to stay conscious. She could hear Jeff pleading with her but she couldn't seem to make her voice work.  
  
"Come on Tana, you have to open your eyes. That's it. Hey there, you ok?" asked Jeff.  
  
Kaytana tried to sit up but when she moved she felt too dizzy and laid back down.  
  
Jeff was still coaching her. He couldn't help but notice how battered her face was. The person who did this was going to pay for it.  
  
Finally, Kaytana felt fine enough to attempt sitting up again.   
  
"Kaytana, what happened in here?" asked Jeff.  
  
"I don't know. I called my Aunt Kay and was just hanging up the phone and ready to head back to the ring when someone came barging in here and knocked me down. I don't remember anything after that. Not until I heard you calling my name," she explained.  
  
Jeff turned when he heard someone coming in the room.   
  
"What the fuck happened? Kaytana who did this to you?" asked the Undertaker. "Hardy you better hope for your sake you didn't mess her up like that!" the Undertaker threatened.  
  
"Calm down Taker, I didn't do this to her. I found her like this. I was heading back here to see what was taking her so long when I heard her scream. By the time I got here, her assailant was gone and she was unconscious!" he explained to the Undertaker.  
  
"Kaytana, do you have any idea who might have done this to you?" the Undertaker asked her.  
  
Kaytana tried to stand up but couldn't. It felt like someone had set her knee on fire. The pain was coursing through her and she fell back down.  
  
"What's wrong? Why can't you stand?" demanded the Undertaker.  
  
The Undertaker knelt down beside Jeff to examine her legs. It wasn't until he checked her right knee that he discovered the blood on the outside of her sweat pants. He lifted her pant leg to view it closer.   
  
"Kaytana, do you remember anyone hitting you in the legs?" asked the Undertaker.  
  
"I don't remember too much. I was knocked unconscious, whatever happened after that, I don't know. Why what is wrong with my legs? Please tell me I can walk. I have to be able to compete!" she pleaded with the Undertaker.  
  
"I am going to call 9-1-1 and get you checked out. I don't think it is going to interfere with your tournament, but it will slow you down for a bit. I just want to take the necessary precautions," he explained to Kaytana.  
  
Jeff helped the Undertaker get Kaytana to her feet before the Undertaker disappeared to call the EMT's.  
  
"Jeff, will you come with me?" asked Kaytana.  
  
"Are you kidding, I am not leaving your side. Look what happens when I do," he teased.  
  
At the Hospital  
  
"Ms. Wolfe, can you please tell me what you remember?" asked the police officer.  
  
"I already told you everything," she told him.  
  
"One last question then, do you have any idea who might have done this to you?" the police officer asked her.  
  
"No" she replied. 'Oh ya, I know, and he is going to pay for what he has done to me' she thought to herself.  
  
"Thank you, I will leave you now. " the police officer told her as he left her hospital room.  
  
Jeff came back in once he saw the cop leave. When he entered he could see that Kaytana was worried about something.  
  
"Kaytana, are you all right?" he asked her.  
  
"Jeff, if I tell you something, will you promise to keep it to yourself?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course" he reassured her.  
  
"And will you help me finish what was started?" she asked again.  
  
"Ok…now you have my curiosity," he explained to her.  
  
"Then come here and sit beside me so that no one else can hear."   
  
Jeff came and sat beside her on the bed and was waiting to hear what she had to say when the Undertaker and Kane came in, followed by the Doctor.  
  
"Oh my God, Taker, you have to get a hold of my Aunt. She is coming in by plane, in fact she is probably already in New York. You have to tell her where I am. You have Aunt Kay's number don't you?" she asked him.  
  
"She's going to kick my ass!" he muttered as he went to leave the room. But the doctor was about to tell her what her prognosis was and he turned around to hear.  
  
"Well according to the X-Ray, your knee is not broken. It is just sprained. With some physiotherapy it should be back to normal in no time" he reassured her.  
  
Taker came over and planted a kiss on her forehead and told her he was happy she was alright and that he was going to get a hold of her Aunt.  
  
***  
  
"Kay, settle down. Yes, Yes, I know, Yes, STOP!" stumbled the Undertaker.  
  
"She is fine. The X-Ray confirmed that nothing was broken. Her knee is just sprained and she has a few bruises on her face. Other than that she is fine. Yes, I know, I know." Taker held the phone away from his ear while Kaytana's Aunt ranted and raved about him not taking better care of her niece.  
  
"Do you want me to pick you up at the airport?" asked the Undertaker.  
  
"That's the least you can do, considering you can't take care of my niece" ranted Kay.  
  
"OK, I will be there in five minutes. But Kay, if you bitch at me one more time, you will be left there, do I make myself clear? If I had known something like this would happen to her, you know I would have protected her. Christ, I have hardly seen her since she's been in New York, so how the fuck was I suppose to know she was in danger. You know I love that kid, almost as much as I once loved her aunt," explained the Undertaker. "Now settle down and leave the vengeance up to me!"  
  
***  
  
"I am so glad you are going to be all right," Jeff told her in a relieved voice.  
  
Kane was still standing against the wall. He didn't know what to say to her. He felt so guilty for not protecting her.   
  
"Kane, come over here please. I think the wall can stand alone without you holding it up" she teased him.  
  
She asked Jeff to allow her some time with Kane. She knew that Kane must be feeling guilty for "not being there for her" and she needed to reassure him that this was not his fault.  
  
Jeff left the room to give Tana time with the Big Red Machine.  
  
"Kane, you stop that right now," Tana scolded him. She reached up and took off his mask so she could see his true person. "You are not to blame for this, do you hear me?" she asked him. "How were you to know that I was in danger? You and your brother are not God, you cannot always make things right and protect me from the evil in this world. I know that if you two knew that I was in danger that you would have been there to prevent what happened. Honestly, the one you should be worried about is your brother. I just sent him to call Aunt Kay. With their history, I really pity him." She teased him.  
  
Kane leaned forward and gave her a tight hug. He pulled down his mask, just as the nurse entered the room.  
  
"Ms. Wolfe, I have been sent in here by Dr. Johnston to tell you that you are free to leave" the nurse informed her.  
  
"Well it's about time. Kane, you ready to blow this joint?" Tana asked Kane  
  
"Tana, what about your Aunt. Taker told me he was going to pick her up at the airport when he left to call her and he was going to bring her back here." Kane informed her.  
  
"Well, we will just have to call Taker on his cell and tell him to meet me back at my hotel room."   
  
Kane left to go outside to call his brother on his cellular.  
  
Jeff came back in as Kane was leaving. "Everything go well?" he asked Kaytana.  
  
"Yeah, he was just feeling like he let me down," she informed him.  
  
"Kaytana, I was thinking. I don't feel comfortable about you going back to your hotel room. Whoever did this to you knows where you are staying. I think that maybe you should find another place to stay. I … umm… was thinking….maybe…you could stay with me…in my hotel room" he suggested to her.  
  
"Jeff that is sweet but I can't impose and I will not hide. That is what D… my assailant wants me to do."   
  
"Tana, do you know who did this to you?" Jeff asked her.  
  
"Jeff, let's go back to my hotel room and I will tell everyone who needs to know, what I think. "  
  
At Kaytana's Hotel   
  
When Kaytana entered the lobby to her hotel, she noticed that the Undertaker and her aunt were deep in conversation and her aunt didn't look very happy. The Undertaker looked up and spotted her coming in. He gestured to Kay that she was there.  
  
"Tana, are you all right?" Kay asked.  
  
"Aunt Kay I am fine. I just want to get up to my room and sit down. My knee is killing me" she informed her aunt.  
  
When everyone got to Kaytana's room, Jeff informed them that Kaytana had something to discuss with all of them. He thought it had something to do with what happened to her.  
  
"Aunt Kay, can you help me get into my PJ's?" she asked her aunt.  
  
The two women left the room and the men to ponder what Jeff had just told them.   
  
"What do you know Hardy?" asked the Undertaker.  
  
"Nothing, except that she wanted to talk to all of us here. I believe she knows who did this and wants our help. I suggest we listen to what she had to say" Jeff suggested.  
  
  
"Aunt Kay, thanks for coming. I am sorry though that you were faced with this", Kaytana gestured over her body.   
  
"Just as long as you are all right," her aunt reassured her.  
  
Kaytana hugs her aunt and tells her she loves her. Then they entered the room where the 3 men are waiting.  
  
"Kaytana tell us what you know" demanded the Undertaker.  
  
Kaytana paced around the room, trying to figure out what she could tell them and what she couldn't tell them. If she told too much then the Undertaker and Kane would handle the matter, if she didn't tell enough, they may not help her.  
  
"Ok, what I have to tell all of you must be kept in this room. You have to promise me that you will not over react until I am finished telling you. Taker, Kane, and Aunt Kay, you three must promise me this or else I keep this to myself and deal with it myself," she warned.  
  
Looking at her in surprise, the three agreed that they would be good and listen and not interrupt until she was finished.  
  
"I was telling Jeff this afternoon that I was concerned that something might happen to me." Kaytana started but didn't get very far before the Undertaker erupted.  
  
"You son of a bitch, you knew…" the Undertaker demanded  
"Taker, you promised. Now sit there and shut the fuck up until I am finished or I will ask you to leave" she warned. "Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I told Jeff this afternoon that I thought that Daemon might try something to prevent me from competing in the tournament. He is known to "get his point across" to his opponents. Most times, they back out and he is awarded the championship."  
  
"I don't know if he is responsible for what happened to me, but I wouldn't put it past him. He has tried this before. Before our last tournament, a year ago…"  
  
"What the fuck are you saying Tana…" erupted her Aunt.  
  
"Aunt Kay, that's enough. You promised too. Now please, let me finish. Sheesh you guys are incorrigible" she told them. "As I was saying…" Kaytana paused to make sure that no one else was going to interrupt before she went on. She gave a warning look at Kane but he didn't say a word…"As I was saying, something like this happened about a year ago, just before the World Championship. I was receiving threatening phone calls warning me not to pursue the World Title. There was a snake placed in my bed at the hotel I was staying at. My brakes were tampered with on my car and the last thing he did was threaten my family…" she paused to check for reaction. She could tell that this was killing her Aunt but she kept quiet. When she glanced at Jeff, she could see that what she was saying was truly affecting him. Her heart went out to him. He was such a great person.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Kane  
  
"I did want any Wolf would do, I protected my family, which included the three of you" she explained.  
  
"And how did you do that?" asked her aunt.  
  
"I kicked his ass and he ended up in the hospital with a broken arm, broken collar bone and a few broken ribs, which allowed me to win the Championship" she explained. "That is why he insists that I stole the World Title from him. So now he is trying to pay me back". 


	5. Chapter 5 - Girl Talk

Chapter Five - Girl Talk  
  
  
"Kaytana, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, wouldn't it be safer if we just told the police about what you suspected and they could handle it?" Aunt Kay asked her.  
  
"No, if we go to the police, Daemon will make sure he has an alibi and nothing will be done. It will be a waste of time. Besides, I don't know who his henchmen are and we need to get rid of them first. Aunt Kay, this has to be done the way we planned otherwise, he could come after me again and this time finish the job he started out to do." Kaytana reminded her aunt.   
  
"Ok, I don't want to talk about any of this anymore. I want to know what else has been going on with you, besides this crap with Daemon. I have a feeling you have a little more going on in your life, especially the way you and Jeff have been looking at each other. Is there something you want to tell me?" questioned her aunt.  
  
"Well…there has been a little more going on with me, besides what has happened today. I've met a wonderful guy. He is sexy, sweet and so much fun to be with." Kaytana teased her aunt.  
  
"And would this wonderful guy be none other than the infamous Jeff Hardy?" Aunt Kay asked.  
  
"Maybe…could be…perhaps…OH MY GOD…YESSSSSSSSSS!" squealed Kaytana happily.  
  
"How the hell did that happen? I mean, I know you have always had a huge crush on him, but to actually be dating…I need the details" her aunt told her.  
  
"We aren't dating. We have just gone out a few times, that's all. Well twice actually, but no dating. He was kind enough to take me to RAW is WAR and show me around. We also had dinner together, alone right here in this room. The only other time we have been together was today at the hospital. The WWF have been on the road this past month. He has called to talk to me while he was out of town but that is all…" Kaytana trailed off, wishing they were actually dating.  
  
"A few times? In my books, I consider that dating. How could you have kept this from me? You always tell me what is going on in your life. That hurts that you didn't trust me enough to tell me something this important!" Aunt Kay said smirking.  
  
"Aunt Kay, don't be like that. I would have told you but I have been busy training, and it only was two times," she reminded her aunt.  
  
Her aunt began to laugh. "I was only teasing you anyways. I am glad you have had the chance to meet the love of your life" she teased. "What I would like to know is just what is it that the two of you feel for each other. The whole time he was here this evening, he couldn't take his eyes off of you. That boy is entranced by you."   
  
"You really think so?" she asked her aunt. "I can only speak for myself on this. I really like him. He is so much fun to be around. He is always making me laugh. Even when I don't feel like doing anything, he makes it fun. He likes to draw too Aunt Kay, did you know that?" she asked. "We have so much in common. We both love to write and we both love to draw. He is a very private person and so am I. We fit so well together. But I don't want to push my luck. We haven't talked about feelings or anything. Remember, we have only spent a limited time together." Kaytana reminded her aunt.  
  
"Anyways, enough about me, what happened between you and Undertaker tonight? When I came into the lobby, the two of you looked pretty deep in conversation. Something you need to tell me?" she teased her aunt.  
  
"Child, you have an over imaginative mind. We so happen to be talking about you. I was telling him about the conversation you and I had on the phone and the reason why I came to New York in the first place. I told him that you had jitters about the match, so I offered to come and make you feel better, " her aunt told her. "I should have known there was more to it than jitters…"  
  
"I know he is mad that I didn't tell him but he would have killed Daemon!" Kaytana reminded her aunt. "Christ, I would be the one taking care of him instead. He would have got his ass thrown in jail and it would have been my fault. No thank you!!" Kaytana said  
  
The two women talked some more, mostly about Kaytana's two cousins and how proud they were of her and how mad they were at their mom for not bringing them along. They wanted to go to Ground Zero and visit Madison Square Gardens. Kaytana's aunt told her that she had made arrangements to have her two sons sent to New York for the tournament.  
  
"Well, we better get some shut eye. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day. We have our plan to set up and you have to fight for the World Title. Get some sleep and I will see you in the morning" Aunt Kay gave her niece a hug and went to her room, leaving Kaytana alone.  
  
'A nice hot bath should settle me down and then maybe I will be able to sleep' Kaytana told herself. She went into the bathroom to run a bath. She was about to get undressed when someone knocked at her door.  
  
Kaytana went to the door. "Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Room Service" came the reply.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't order room service" Kaytana told the person on the other side of the door.   
  
"Please Miss, just open the door. Someone else ordered this for you" she was told.  
  
"Who?" Kaytana asked.  
  
"Miss Wolfe, please open the door?" she was asked.  
  
"I don't think so, not until you tell me who ordered me room service!" she demanded.  
  
"I was told to deliver this to your room and then leave. I don't know who ordered this for you. I am just doing what I was told. I will leave the tray on the outside of your door and when you feel comfortable enough to open the door, it will be waiting for you" the waiter said.  
  
Kaytana heard him place the tray on the floor and walk away. She waited a few minutes, opened the door slightly, peering out to make sure no one was there and then grabbed the tray and closed the door.  
  
Kaytana lifted the lid and to her surprise found a large bowl of ice cream. Kaytana smiled, knowing whom it was from. She placed the bowl on her table. She was about to place the tray on the chair opposite her when she noticed the envelope on the tray.  
  
"Kaytana, I am sorry about what has happened this evening. I know you told me that there was nothing that I could do to have prevented this. I wanted you to know that I am sorry for not being there for you or not getting there sooner to have stopped the assault.   
  
I have ordered this bowl of ice cream as my way of saying "I'm Sorry" and hope you enjoy it.  
  
All my Love  
  
Jeff"  
  
*** 


	6. Chapter 6 - Vengeance

Chapter Six - Vengeance  
  
When everyone left the night before they decided that in order to get their plan in motion, the Undertaker would have to leak to the press the fact that Kaytana was attacked.   
  
Kaytana woke the day of her fight feeling rather nervous and happy, all at the same time. She was nervous about her plan, hoping it would work the way they hoped and happy because she could finally get Daemon out of her life, once and for all.  
  
Kaytana showered and dressed and then called her aunt to see if she was ready to head to the Madison Square Garden Arena to get this day started and finally have her vengeance.  
  
When Kaytana walked into the conference room, Jeff, Kane and the Undertaker were already there waiting for her. "Where's your aunt?" asked the Undertaker.  
  
"Well, last night after you three left, Aunt Kay and I decided that we needed to add a little diversion to our plan." Kaytana explained.  
  
"What kind of diversion?" asked Kane.  
  
Kaytana walked over to the door and opened it. She said something to someone in the hall and then stepped aside to allow that person to walk into the conference room…Kaytana?  
  
"What the hell…?" asked the Undertaker.  
  
"This is the diversion I was telling you about!" Kaytana explained. "We thought that if Aunt Kay could dress up like me, fix her hair like mine and basically be me, then we have a good chance at fooling the henchmen and getting them to fall for it."  
  
"WOW, I have to admit, if I wasn't sitting here right now to witness this, I would have a hard time telling you apart!" remarked Jeff.  
  
"Well, that makes me feel better," said Aunt Kay. "If I could fool the three of you, then it should be easy to fool the henchmen!"  
  
"I still don't understand how this is suppose to work!" the Undertaker said, rather angrily.  
  
"Let me explain then. We felt that if I could impersonate Kaytana, then she won't get hurt and that way she will be able to fight tonight and kick Daemon's ass once and for all!" she explained. "I could lead the henchmen back to her dressing room and then you big boys can do your thing."  
  
"But you could get hurt Kay!" the Undertaker told her.  
  
"I thought of that, when Aunt Kay told me what she wanted to do. I tried to talk her out of this…but you know Aunt Kay! Once she sets her mind to something, you can't change it." Kaytana told everyone.  
  
"Guys, I will be fine. Besides, they are not going to try anything out in the open. They will wait until they are behind closed doors and without any witnesses, just like they did the last time!" Aunt Kay reminded them.  
  
"But how do you plan on luring the henchmen to the dressing room? Kaytana is supposed to be training this morning with Mike. How is all this suppose to work?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"This is what we decided…"Aunt Kay explained. "The arena is already set up for the Pay-Per-View tonight, so it will make it easy to do our switch!"  
  
"Where are you planning on doing the switch?" asked Kane.  
  
"When Kaytana is finished training with Mike, then she will come up the ramp and through the curtains, when she gets through the curtains, she will make a mad dash for her dressing room and wait for the henchmen behind the door. Once I see that they have fallen for the bait, then I will step out from my hiding place and lead them to the dressing room. They will think it is Kaytana and will follow her…me, I mean!" she explained.  
  
"But they could still try something on you!" the Undertaker reminded her.  
  
"I don't think so. Like we told you, they won't try anything where they can be witnessed. They will wait until I am alone and then they will try to assault her again." Kaytana reminded them all.  
  
Kaytana looked at her watch, it was time…  
  
While Kaytana was changing into her training clothes, the Undertaker went to have a look around. He got to the entrance to the arena and looked out to see if he could see Kaytana's assailants. There were already people in seats; most of them were WWF Superstars waiting to cheer Kaytana on for the second last time. On the last sweep around the arena, the Undertaker noticed two men sitting alone near the back.  
  
The Undertaker headed towards Kaytana's dressing room. As he approached he noticed her coming out and was ready to start training. "Ok kid, it looks like our guys are out there. Daemon must be furious with what the New York Times wrote this morning in their early edition!" the Undertaker told her.  
  
"Good!" Kaytana said and headed for the ring.  
  
***  
  
The training went well and Kaytana's knee was hardly hurting. It was time for the switch…  
  
Kaytana climbed out of the ring, waved to her audience, which consisted of The Rock, Matt and Lita, Test, Edge and Stone Cold. She glanced around to see where the two goons were and when she finally spotted them; she quickly turned her head away, hoping she didn't give herself away.  
  
She climbed the ramp and stopped to adjust her laces on her sneakers, she was building momentum, forcing her assailants to act.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" asked her aunt.  
  
"Shh! Just making sure they are taking the bait" she whispered.  
  
Kaytana stood up and walked through the curtain. She glanced briefly at her twin aunt and dashed to her dressing room. Jeff had left the door open just a bit to listen for her approaching footsteps. When he heard them, he opened the door to allow Kaytana to rush into the room without having to fuss with the doorknob. Kaytana came skidding into the room and ran right into Jeff, sending him flying backwards on his ass.  
  
"Kaytana, you did that on purpose!" he hissed at her.   
  
"Yup!" she replied. "You guys ready? They were coming when I left the arena so they should be coming up on Aunt Kay, right about now!" she told her hidden companions.  
  
Aunt Kay looked out from behind the curtain to make sure that they were coming. When she saw them coming up the ramp, she came out from behind her hiding place and took her place on the other side of the curtain, waiting.  
  
Aunt Kay began her slow walk towards Kaytana's locker room. She heard the two men come through the curtain. All was going well. They were like little puppets, Kay thought. Aunt Kay had to remember that when she got to the door, she needed to clear her throat to let everyone in the dressing room know she was about to enter.  
  
Aunt Kay reached for the doorknob, cleared her throat and entered the room, closing the door behind her. She rushed to where Kaytana was and Kaytana stepped out into the middle of the room.   
  
Just as Kaytana stepped out into the middle of the room, the door opened. Kaytana turned to face her assailants; this time ready and waiting.  
  
"You won't make it out of here walking this time" one of her assailants warned.  
  
"Is that right? We will just see about that" Kaytana replied back in a daring voice.  
  
Just then, one of the assailants rushed at her. Kaytana jumped over him, kicking him in the back sending him into the waiting arms of the Undertaker. At the same time, her second assailant ran at her with a steel bar in his hand. Before he could reach Kaytana, Jeff came up from behind him and knocked him down. The steel bar went rolling across the room and stopped at Kane's feet.  
  
Kane bent down and picked it up in his right hand and banged in into the palm of his left hand. It was time to take out the garbage, Kane thought.  
  
The Undertaker looked down at the assailant that he conveniently caused, compliments of the kick from Kaytana. The Undertaker grabbed the assailant by the shirt and said "You have entered my yard now and I am about to teach you what happens when you enter my yard. You take a message back to Daemon, tell him that you are not able to walk because of him and if he continues to harass my family, he will face the same fate."   
  
"Let me have the honors," Kaytana said to the Undertaker. She looked over at Kane, "you got the scumbag under control?" she asked.  
  
Kaytana smiled and returned her attention to the Undertaker. "Hold him there" she told Taker. Kaytana got right in her assailant's face and punched him. She then punched him in the stomach, kicked him in the kneecaps, causing him to loose his footing. "Let him fall" she told Taker.  
  
Her assailant fell to his knees. Kaytana gave him a round house and sent him falling to the floor. The Undertaker came over and picked him up. "We aren't done with you yet!" he growled. "This is what happens when you pick on a defenseless woman!"  
  
Kaytana gave him a dirty look but her attention immediately returned to the bleeding man that the Undertaker was holding. Kaytana kicked him in the knees repeatedly until he couldn't stand anymore. "Tell Daemon that this is just a sample of what he is about to receive tonight" Kaytana told him.  
  
She turned and approached Kane who was giving a pretty good beating to her second assailant. She took the bar from Kane's hand and in one quick movement she turned and slammed it into her first assailant's knees, hearing the bones crack. She did the same to her second assailant.   
  
"Ok Taker and Kane, get these bastards out of my face. Send them back to their master!" Kaytana told them.  
  
The Undertaker took the first goon and slung him over his shoulder and headed for the parking lot, with Kane following.  
  
"Do your best to find your way home!" Undertaker told them as they closed the doors and walked away.  
  
*** 


	7. Chapter 7 - The World Title Match

Chapter Seven - The World Title Match  
  
The Undertaker, Kane, The Rock, Edge, Matt, Lita, Jeff and Aunt Kay all watched as Kaytana paced her dressing room floor.  
  
"Tana sweetie...you really gotta stop that, you're making us all nervous!" Aunt Kay said.  
  
"Sorry..." Kaytana began, but was interupted by Stone Cold.  
  
"Hey kid shows on, they need ya at the curtain pronto... By the way good luck tonight." He said then turned to head back to his locker room.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention?" Vince asked the crowd. "Tonight the WWF has decided to add a little extra to our normal Pay-Per-View. As you all know, we are hosting the Karate World Title tonight, the Wolf will be defending her title against her long time nemesis, Daemon. The outcome of this title will not only determine whom the World Title will go to but also whether or not the World Wrestling Federation will possibly inherits a new Superstar. So can you all put your hands together an welcome the Defender….The Wolf"  
  
Kaytana took a deep breath, gave a tight smile to those in her room and left. As soon as she got to the curtain she was told she'd be the first one to go out. 'Oh goodie...at least I don't have to worry about him attacking me as soon as I get my ass into the ring.'  
  
She heard Vince announce her name and she proudly stepped through the curtain and made her way down the ramp. Once she was in the ring she allowed herself to look around, she heard all the fans cheering for her, and 'Man they're loud' she thought with a smile. She spotted her Aunt with all of the wrestlers, as well as Vince and Linda right in the front, but her attention was quickly brought back to the top of the ramp, as Daemon now made is way towards her.  
  
Daemon smirked at Kaytana before he sauntered up to the ring and climbed in. They stood there on either side of the ring staring at each other; everyone could see the intensity radiating from both competitors. The two official Karate judges were already set up at their table, so with a nod from them, one of the refs climbed into the ring.  
  
He told them to bow to the judges, and then to each other...everyone held their breath not knowing what would happen. The Wolf slowly bowed her head never once taking her eyes off Daemon. Daemon however only gave a slight nod, but the officials took it as a bow. The Ref lowered his hand, and the match was on.  
  
Kaytana didn't waste anytime she leapt at Daemon and landed a hard right kick to his jaw, sending him backwards. The Wolf refused to let him get up, she used a double kick to kick him in the ribs, then his head.  
  
Daemon got up quicker than anyone would have liked, and charged at the Wolf, kicking her in the ribs, then her face.  
  
Kaytana shook her head a little, and then began to get to her feet. Daemon saw that she was starting to get up and decided he didn't like that, he walked over to her, and grabbed hold of her right arm. He proceeded in punching her in the face, and then using all of his body weight, he dislocated her shoulder. Daemon smiled evilly and kicked her hard to the chest, before tossing her like a rag doll to the other side of the ring.  
  
Kaytana growled in frustration, it was very obvious now that Daemon had been planning this challenge way before he even challenged her. 'He's so much stronger now, he's going to be harder to beat this time...a lot harder...' Kaytana growled once more as she spotted Daemon coming towards her, she leapt to her feet and then took to the air kicking Daemon square in the chest.  
  
It didn't surprise her when he just brushed it off, and charged her again. Just as he neared her The Wolf flipped right over him, but just before she landed she kicked him in the back, sending him face first into the turnbuckle.  
  
The match went on for several more minutes neither competitor gaining the upper hand, until Daemon pulled out all the stops and kicked Kaytana hard on her upper chest knocking the breath right out of her. He wasted no time in picking her up; while grinning at the wrestlers and her Aunt; he jumped into the air and threw Kaytana over the top rope. She fell right on to the steel stairs.  
  
"KAYTANA!!" Aunt Kay screamed.  
  
None of them saw where the stairs hit her until she rolled off of them. "Oh my god." Lita cried.  
  
It was then that they all saw the trickle of blood running down her chest, and the beginning of a major bruise just under her collarbone.  
  
Kaytana blinked a few times trying desperately to get rid of the blurriness, and took a couple of painful ragged breaths. She could see Daemon coming towards her in the ring, and with every ounce of strength she could summon she shakily raised to her feet. By this time Daemon was close enough so that when she reached into the ring she grabbed hold of his ankles and pulled as hard as she could.  
  
Daemon fell to the mat with a loud THUD, the fall managed to knock the wind out of him. Kaytana knowing she had to act fast climbed to the top turnbuckle and preformed her second perfect Swanton Bomb.   
  
Everyone was going crazy, but the cheers soon died down as they watched in surprise as the Wolf backed away and waited for Daemon to get up.  
  
"What the Fuck is she doing?! Trying to get herself killed?! Why doesn't she finish it?" The Undertaker yelled.  
  
Daemon slowly crawled to his feet, but he didn't remain on them long. As soon as he was up Kaytana charged at him and kicked him in the head, completely knocking him out.  
  
The whole arena was in an uproar as one of the Judges raised Kaytana's left arm in victory.  
  
"The World Title remains with the Wolf!" the announcer tells the crowd.  
  
Kaytana remained in the ring, barely able to stand on her own, but she managed to call for a mic.  
  
She looked at all the fans who were cheering for her, she knew most of them were WWF fans but many were Karate fans who had only come here to see her fight, little did they know this would be her last.  
  
"I have to say that it was an honor to be able to defend my title again, and to be able to step out of this ring a winner yet again. But..."she paused to sigh."...But this was the last time I the Wolf will EVER defend this Karate World title. As of now I'm officially retired from any and all Karate tournaments. I would like to present this title back to the committee of the World Karate association, it was a great pleasure to be able to hold such a wonderful title, and I thank you."   
  
Everyone was in shock as they watched her slowly limp up the ramp; she paused for a moment and held the mic up again.  
  
"But keep your ears and eyes open, because who knows you just may see the Wolf on the Hunt again!" she yelled.  
  
*** 


End file.
